Inception
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: The Idiots are in dire need of repopulation! What happens when Theo decides to  intervene? REVIEW PLEASE!


**OOC: This is the shittiest thing I've ever written XDD so enjoy!**

**It began as a gag on the repopulation movement, but then it turned into some weird…Inception thing.**

**So….yeah! ENjOY!**

**HEY! New guys! Me, majolicaiko(Victor), and xWhatsernamex3 (Tori…..the x's are killing me…) do this AI Roleplay on Tumblr! I'm Jimmy and Andrew's brother, Victor is Theo, Andrew and…many other random people, and Tori is…Tori XD She's an OC that Theo and Jimmy took in from the streets. We have an occasional Heather and Tunny, but not really. We can use any AI character not already taken. Ensemble works. OCs work. We really are in need of a Johnny or a Whatsername. We go on as often as we can. Me and Tori are EST and Victor lives in Japan so…XDD**

**PLEASE CONSIDER JOINING! Just PM me and I'll give you info!**

**THANKS!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. End of story XD**

*Idiots are in a small cell-like room*

Johnny: *wakes up* Jimmy? Jimmy? JIMMY?

Jimmy: WHAT?

Johnny: Where are we?

Jimmy: I don't-OH MY GOD!

Will: *waking up suddenly* WHAT? WHO DIED?

Jimmy: WHY ARE YOU NAKED?

Will: i-! *looks down* Oops. Fell asleep without putting clothes on again…

Jimmy: How…?

Will: Um….

Whatsername: Why are we…? *looks at Will* Gross.

Will: WHAT?

Whatsername: Your balls are weird looking…

Jimmy: *goes to look*

Johnny: NO. *pulls him back*

Whatsername: Where's Tunny? And Heather?

Johnny: And the one who flies…

Jimmy: …'scuse me?

Johnny: Yeah. Tunny's girlfriend flies.

Will: Yeah, and I have a vagina.

Whatsername: _That's_ what it looks like!

Will:….

Booming Voice: MWUAHAHAHA.

Johnny: hahahahah! I can laugh too!

Jimmy: Shut up..

Voice: Welcome! To Operation: Repopulate.

Will: Re-what-erate?

Whatsername: Repopulate. Like, gain back a population.

Johnny: Who's repopulating?

Voice: You are.

Johnny: Huh?

Voice: Population is key for survival. Repopulate NOW.

Jimmy: So you want us to….make babies?

Voice: YES.

Jimmy:….with who?

All: *glare at Whatsername*

Whatsername: OH HELL NO!

Jimmy: But she's a man!

Will: I'M SO CONFUSED!

*Theo runs out of the control room*

Theo: GODDAMMIT! MAKE BABIES!

Johnny: I WANT BABIES!

Jimmy: I TOLD YOU WE WILL HAVE BABIES WHEN WE ARE MORE MATURE!

Johnny: BUT I WANT BABIES NOOOOOOOOW!

Jimmy: WE ARE NOT HAVING BABIES!

Theo: Um….

Jimmy: Sorry…that happens a lot.

Whatsername: I ain't having nobody's fucking baby…at least none of yours….

Theo: What about _my_ babies? *suggestive eyebrow wiggle*

Whatsername:….you smell like Jimmy's pants.

Theo: Thanks! It's my new cologne!

Jimmy:….Dear Jesus…

Will: Wait….why are we having babies?

Theo: Well…..

***flashback***

Theo: *whistling*

GERARD: OH MY GOOOOD!

Theo: …?

Gerard: WE NEED TO REPOPULATE! THE END IS NEAR! WE'RE A DYING RACE!

Theo: HOLY SHIT! *runs off*

Andrew: That was a really good impression of a psycho street preacher, Gerard.

Gerard: Thanks!

`Andrew: Where's Theo?

***end***

Jimmy: Um…

Theo: I swear to God he's like a prophet or something..

Whatsername: So…why do you want us to make babies?

Theo: WE CANNOT JUST LET THE HUMAN RACE DIE OUT WITHOUT THE DESCENDANTS OF SAINT JIMMY.

Jimmy: *eye twitch*

Will: This guy is nuts.

Jimmy: WILL. SHUT UP.

Theo: Excuse me…what?

Will: You're crazy, dude….

Theo: Would you like to say that again?

Will: YOU'RE FUCKING PSYCHO.

Theo: I'LL SHOW YOU FUCKING PSYCHO! *starts pelting Will with bunnies*

Will: Wow….I'm SO scared….

Bunnies: *start attacking Will*

Will: OH MY GOD!

Whatsername: What the HELL is going on?

Johnny: Jimmy…I'm scared…

Theo: BE SCARED, SHITBAG! *demonic voice* I AM THEO. ALMIGHTY RULER OF THE UNIVERSE. BOW DOWN TO ME, WORTHLESS FOOLS!

Johnny and Will: *bows down*

Whatsername: ARE YOU CRAZY? I AM NOT SUBJECTING MYSELF TO-!

Theo: *turns her into dog*

Jimmy: Haha. Now she's a real bitch.

Theo: JOIN ME, SAINT. AND TOGETHER WE CAN RULE THE GALAXY.

Jimmy: NO! I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!

Theo: BUT SAINT….I AM YOUR FATHER.

Jimmy: WHAT?

Theo: Nah, just kidding….

*enters a moonwalking bear*

Jimmy: What the hell is going on?

Ricky Martin: Hey…this isn't the set of Glee…

Jimmy: RICKY MARTIN?

Theo: OH SHIT. MUST KILL RICKY….CAN'T….RESIST…..SEXY…BODY...

Random Cow: WHOOOO! I'M IN HOLLYWOOD!

Jimmy: *sees the light at the end of the tunnel* Hmm…I better run to it. *runs to it*

* * *

><p>Jimmy: *wakes up* I SURRENDER!<p>

Johnny: *waking up as well* Jimmy? What are you doing? It's two in the morning…

Jimmy: Whew….it wasn't real….

Johnny: What?

Jimmy: I had this dream that Theo was making us have babies with Whatsername and then he killed you and Will with evil bunnies and then Ricky Martin was there…

Johnny: Ricky Martin?

Jimmy: Yeah….

Johnny: Uh….no more cocaine before bed….

Jimmy: Good plan…

Johnny: *giggles* Sounds like you were _living la vida loca.._

Both: *laugh*

Ricky Martin: *in bed with them* You said it…

Both: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ricky: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Theo: *popping out of the closet* Teehee. Inception.

**A/N: Yeeeeeeah….**

**Reviews?**


End file.
